


FFXV alternate scene

by Rangerfan58



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: alternate scene to an upcoming story. would also appreciate suggestions for title





	FFXV alternate scene

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. This is going to be an AU scene of an upcoming story, and is going to reference at least one thing in the main story as well so you're going to be a bit confused until the story is posted

As soon as Ignis hit the water his instincts for survival kicked in, he unfortunately swallowed a little bit of water initially but he held his breath and went underneath the dock, as soon as he came up for air he coughed a little and then spoke very silently so as to prevent being overheard

"Well then, this is a little problematic, but it's best I be believed dead to everyone so I guess I'm staying here for a bit"

Ignis knew he was seriously hurt but he also knew he had to remain hidden, and remain hidden he does, finally the battle ends but Ignis remains at his location until he was sure that the enemy was gone, granted he knew that his comrades were also gone and probably thought he was dead, but he also knew there was nothing that could be done for that at the moment. This meant waiting until it was well after dark but finally he swam to shore and dragged himself to safety on the beach, he stayed there for a good hour simply catching his breath and gaining enough strength to go to a location that he _knew_ was active even now, though it was several years before the group had discovered it originally. It was a little known medical station for Hunters, the supplies there were very basic and a courtesy rule was that you replaced what you used if possible, Ignis couldn't do that this time but he left a note explaining his situation and signed it with his false identity that he had given Regis after they had come back from their three month vacation, granted his explanation including a lie but he knew it was for the best. He also stayed there for a few days to regain his strength and make a couple of improvised weapons out of the materials that he had around him (for the materials to make weapons he didn't need to leave a note since it was another unspoken rule that if you found scrap materials you could use them for whatever you wanted, eventually more scrap materials would be available or not, just depended on various things)

"Now to head back to Insomnia taking the long route" (sighs) "I just hope I don't take too terribly long in getting home"

He took one last look at his temporary home and made a note to tell Regis about the location so that supplies could be renewed seeing as how this was one of the locations that he _couldn't_ secretly or publicly do anything about for Hunters since it was so out of the way not even all the Hunters knew about the location, and then he was off with his weapons and knowledge only regarding how to get home, he had no map, barely any food or other supplies, and was well aware that his memories were most likely unreliable between the ten years of blindness and the fact that they were around three years before the journey. He would spend the next two months in isolation, traveling mostly by day and hoping to reach a haven by nightfall which he _mostly_ succeeded at, there were a couple of times when he didn't reach a haven until after a fight or two, but finally after two months he reached the same place that Noctis began his journey for the tombs of the King's to gain his Royal Arms

"I don't believe it...well I guess I should head down there, rest for a little bit and then...I can finally head home"

He literally stumbles into the location because he was on his last legs physically, he had last eaten four days ago, ran out of water two hours ago, had fought an enemy fifteen minutes ago and with the realization of where he was he was an emotional wreck as well by the time he got into the shed like location which was shaded, a Hunter was there and caught him before he actually collapsed into the ground

"Whoa there fella, I got you"

"Thanks, do you have water to spare?"

"Of course"

Over the next fifteen minutes Ignis started to regain a little bit of his strength, when the Hunter determined that Ignis wasn't about to pass out from hunger (the Hunter gave Ignis a ration bar which Ignis only ate about half of it before explaining his food situation to the Hunter who understood just why he had eaten so little at the moment) or dehydration he started up the conversation

"So, you a fellow Hunter?"

"Not exactly, just a weary traveler trying to get home"

"What's your name?"

"Titus, Titus Arcalum"

"I see...wait you said Titus Arcalum?...your description, and the name...they match"

"Match?...match what?"

"This notice"

Ignis tenses up at hearing about a notice on his false identity but the Hunter doesn't notice seeing as how Ignis faked being calm by the time the Hunter returned, when he saw the notice though he realized that he really shouldn't have had any fear because it was a very special notice, one that let him know that there were people waiting for him, hoping he was still alive

"I see...I believe I will take care of this myself, is there some sort of communication device I can use to facilitate this?"

"Indeed there is, come on I'll show you where it is and then give you some privacy seeing as how while this doesn't _look_ like you're in major trouble I don't want to know if you actually are"

And so Ignis is led to a radio that he quickly realizes is _not_ nearly secure enough for real names, however he knew all sorts of codes and the fact that the notices had been sent out using his false identity meant that at least a couple of people would recognize the name

"This is Titus Arcalum to the Guard of the Crowned city, I believe that I have your order waiting for you at the location you designated, unless you let me know that locations have changed to the Garage I shall be waiting for you here for the agreed upon time"

Ignis waited for two hours and then knew he would be staying for three days waiting for either word to change locations to the Garage or to be picked up by someone

"So...are there basic supplies here for a couple of days?"

"Yes there are, you can crash here and I'll show you the best locations for food and what not, you know the rules of the camp?"

"Well, common courtesy, or at least decency would suggest that I replace any items I use including food"

"That's the rules exactly"

A day and a half later and Ignis sees a very distinct vehicle type, and the person behind the wheel was none other than Cor

"Hello Marshal"

"Scientia, you're late, by two months I might add"

"I see, my apologies for making you worry, what exactly is my official status?"

"You're officially missing, Regis has yet to declare you as presumed dead but your uncle has taken this hard and attempted suicide the other day, you're to have a debrief as soon as you get home and then you and your uncle are to have a week together period the end of it"

"Understood, who received my message initially anyways?"

"One of the newer recruits who gave the message to me as soon as I was available, which wasn't until yesterday afternoon unfortunately"

"Why didn't the give the message to the King?"

"He and Clarus were unfortunately also unavailable until I was, as such the recruit followed proper protocol"

"Wait, what about Noctis?"

"Unfortunately for this situation he's not in the chain of command and thus the recruit didn't even think about Noctis"

"Right, has my uncle been informed of my survival?"

"No, we decided to wait until I could verify the truth for myself"

"For the best really, if it was an impostor who had killed me..."

"Our thoughts exactly"

Ignis starts to notice that he was getting more and more tired while Cor seemed to be fine, and _that's_ when he realized that the divider was up and that there was a nearly orderless gas being pumped into his side of the barrier

"Say goodnight mister, while you did use the proper codes I'm afraid we can't trust you at the moment for reasons that I'm not getting into"

Ignis manages to continue to fight the drug more actively than subconsciously for another ten minutes, but finally he succumbs to the drugs effects

"Finally, man he certainly resisted that drug for long enough, almost like...well we'll find out soon enough"

A day later and Ignis wakes up in a cell, chained to the wall and sees three very important people staring at him and he simply sighs and knows what's about to happen

"I presume it's time for me to be interrogated because either blood work hasn't come back in yet or you don't believe the blood work"

"Neither actually, the fact of the matter is, is that blood _can't_ be taken from you, something is preventing the medics from doing so, as such we have to try another way of getting the blood needed to test your identity, thus why you are chained because the process is...painful to say the least, once the blood is taken then yes there will be a _minor_ interrogation with a more in depth interrogation being held at a later date as needed"

"Understood"

And so Ignis felt Regis using his magic and just like Cor said the process was painful, Clarus and Cor worked together to gather the blood samples that they needed and once that was done all three of them allowed Ignis to recover from the process since he was out of breath and shaking, but finally the minor interrogation gets started

"So, how do you know the codes?"

"I am a servant of the Crown, have been since I was six years old, naturally as Advisor to Prince Noctis I would have been informed of all codes and their importance"

"Hm...well I don't believe you're Ignis, but if you _were_ that would be correct, now then how long have you been traveling solo?"

"I'm...not sure really, though I do know that it was about a day and a half after my call that the Marshal picked me up"

Ignis is asked a few more basic questions and then left to his own until the bloodwork came back

"Well now, I guess all that's left for me to do is wait"

Due to how late it was Ignis knew that it would probably be a day or two before he knew the results, the next morning he's given breakfast by a guard who glares at him but Ignis doesn't take it personally considering he knew his situation, that afternoon once he was finished with lunch Cor, Clarus and Regis entered his cell once more and Ignis bowed his head in acknowledgment seeing as how he was chained to the wall and couldn't perform his usual bow of service. All Regis does is say one word, but the actions that go with that word would tell Ignis all he needed to know

"Clarus"

Clarus brings out a key, undoes the lock and once the chains are undone all Clarus does is hug Ignis and Ignis could tell the hug was one of relief. Once Clarus let's go Ignis immediately goes in front of Regis and kneels on one knee

"Your Majesty, I, Ignis Scientia have returned home after an undetermined amount of time"

"Welcome back Ignis Scientia, you have been missed these past two months"

"Two months?"

"Yes"

"Sire...how is my uncle?"

"Still on suicide watch considering the recent attempt Cor told you about, you know the rules regarding suicide watch Ignis"

"Indeed I do, and what of Noctis, Gladio and Prompto?"

"Prompto has become an official Crownsguard member, and all of them are struggling with you being missing and the fact that you'll have to be declared presumed dead and then officially dead at some point, but their doing better than your uncle mentally"

"I see, I think I need to see my uncle before the other three though"

"Agreed, come on I'll take you to him"

And so Ignis visits his uncle who unfortunately reacted badly the first time around, but that was partially because of the sedatives he had been given in order to get him to sleep and allow the medics to feed him, his friends reacted much better to his presence and were relieved to see him alive and relatively well (he would have marks on his wrists for a couple of days from the cuffs because he refused a potion, and he was slightly malnourished from his journey), eventually his uncle recovers and is relieved that his nephew is alive, as for the council they were told the bare minimum in that Ignis had managed to find his way home after two long months and that his identity had been proven

"In any case welcome back Scientia"

Once the council was dismissed Regis held Ignis back

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me in private?"

And so Ignis tells Regis about the medical station that needed resupplied and the fact that the location he had been picked up at also needed restocked

"I'll take care of the medical station, or you can if you want to in about a week, as for the location you were picked up at, even though we weren't sure of your identity we knew you would have used up some of the supplies so Cor went back after dropping you off and restocked the location"

"I see...how long was I out anyways from that drug?"

"A full day actually, you must have been exhausted for the drug to have affected you that much"

"Indeed"

"Well in any case, I'll let you know when the supplies for the aid station are ready and we'll make a decision about who's going then"

A week later and Regis had the supplies for the aid station, and Ignis decided to restock the location himself, with Cor insisting he go as well, not just because of the fact that he wanted to know where Ignis got his wounds initially taken care of, but also to see if this Hunter location would be a good base for the tag collectors that were on Regis' payroll, once they arrived the two got out and put the supplies in relatively the same position as last time, Ignis even deliberately brought back the weapons he had made there

"Are you sure you want to leave those weapons behind?"

"Yes, I have access to the Armiger again, plus there might be someone who stumbles across here who might need the weapons already made because they don't have the supplies or maybe the knowledge to make a weapon"

"Ignis...I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but from what you've told us you've lost access to weapons before, I think you should keep a set handy on you at all times"

"Then I'll simply forge new weapons once we get home and make sure that they're not linked to Noct's Armiger"

"Very well then"

And so once everything was in place the two head back to Insomnia and Ignis does indeed have new weapons made for him that weren't linked to the Armiger, the other three also made sure to get weapons that wouldn't be linked to the Armiger as a precaution because they knew better than most that they could lose access to their weapons at any moment

**Author's Note:**

> More about the differences between the two stories will be in the main story this time because otherwise there will be story spoilers but everything after this slight difference will be the same just slightly different timeline is all


End file.
